Yoh's True Self
by Orangeblossom Asakura
Summary: Everyone thought that Hao was the evil twin but how will that change when Yoh reveals his dark little secret. After a night time encounter Hao realised that he really knew nothing about his twin and that Yoh isn't as good as he seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Orange: Hey I'm back with another story and another idea**

**Yoh: Am I in it?**

**Orange: Of course, but this story is a little different so i'm not sure if it's going to work that well**

**Yoh: What's different about it?**

**Orange: Your evil Yoh, More evil than Hao!**

**Yoh: O_O**

**Orange: Oh well, lets just see how it goes**

* * *

Chapter 1

The moon was shining brightly in the midnight sky. The gentle wind blew chilling waves of wind over the Patch village. The village was silent and the normally busy streets were deserted. Most of the shamans were asleep however one shaman couldn't sleep.

Yoh Asakura lay awake staring up at the ceiling of the dark room. His shoulder length brown hair fluttered slightly in the wind and his onyx eyes were focused on a patch of the ceiling.

Slowly Yoh pushed away the warm blankets and silently walked over to the open window. He stared out at the silent village for a minute before silently creeping out of the room. As he walked past Horohoro the blue shaman turned over. Yoh froze and peered down at him. Once he was sure he was asleep he crept out of the room.

Yoh walked through the empty village while pulling a white top over his head. It was quiet and peaceful. Ten minutes later Yoh had reached the edge of the village and arrived at the hills.

Walking along the green, flowery hill Yoh could see the beautiful surrounding landscape. A large desert was spread out in one direction and a colourful meadow in the other.

Yoh pulled on his bear claw necklace and orange headphones as he walked. He switched on a Soul Bob song and bobbed his head up and down with the rhythm of the music.

Once he reached a comfortable spot on the grass he sat down and tilted his head up to look at the stars. The stars winked and sparkled in the sky. They were like beacons of light in the darkness of the night.

Yoh removed the headphones from his ears and placed them around his neck. He listened to the silence of the night and closed his eyes. A pleasant, calm feeling washed over him.

"Hello Yoh, can't you sleep either?" A familiar voice called out, shattering the peaceful silence. Yoh opened his eyes to find himself face to face with his smirking twin brother.

Hao Asakura looked a lot like Yoh. He had the same onyx eyes and facial features like normal twins but they were also very different. Hao's long chestnut hair fell down his back and hung around his waist. He was dressed in a white poncho, red trousers with star belts, his star gloves and his red Lego Hao shoes. Unlike Yoh he also had his ear pierced, massive star earrings hung from his ears.

"What do you want Hao?" Yoh demanded. Hao stared at Yoh for a second before replying "I couldn't sleep so I came to watch the stars just like you". Hao walked over and sat on the grass a metre away from Yoh.

A minute passed and none of them spoke. They both stared at the stars silently.

"So why can't you sleep Yoh?" Hao asked curiously. "I don't know, I'm just not tired" Yoh simply replied. Hao looked at Yoh before sternly snapping "Tell me the truth Yoh; I know that you are lying". Hao stared into Yoh's eyes. Yoh stared back into the identical onyx eyes before answering "Someone like you would never understand".

Hao's eyes narrowed. "What" Hao grumbled in a low, dangerous voice. "I said that someone like you would never understand" Yoh repeated as he slowly got to his feet. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going somewhere where I can think in peace".

Hao jumped up and grabbed Yoh's hand as he turned to leave. "Tell me the truth" Hao snarled his hand tightened around Yoh's wrist. Yoh sighed. "You're not going to let me go until I tell you are you". Hao kept a firm grip on Yoh's hand and waited for him to speak.

Yoh sat down again and looked at Hao. "I can't sleep because I'm excited, excited about what will happen" Yoh stated in a bored tone. "What? What do you mean?" Hao asked in confusion. The wind blew Yoh's shoulder length bangs as he looked up at the starry sky. "It doesn't matter" Yoh replied. "Tell me" Hao growled and caught Yoh in a headlock.

The answer Hao received shocked him so much that he accidently released Yoh. "What did you just say?" Hao said not believing what he had just heard his brother say. Yoh chuckled before repeating himself. "I said that I was going to destroy the world". Hao stared at Yoh. "Destroy the world! But why?" Hao asked. "Because I want to" Yoh replied before letting out a laugh that sent shivers down Hao's spine. "Very funny Yoh now stop joking around" Hao snapped. Yoh stopped laughing. "But Hao I'm not joking, I will destroy the world as we know it" Yoh replied in a dark tone.

Hao gulped in fear. 'Wait fear, I can't seriously fear my brother can I' Hao thought. "Yes you can, you should fear me Hao" Yoh sneered. Hao snapped his head around to look at Yoh. "You can read minds" Hao shouted in shock. "Yes, I have been able to since I was the age of five" admitted Yoh. "How come you say I'm evil for wanting to kill all humans when you want to destroy the world" Hao shouted angrily. Yoh was silent for a second before he leant in so that his face was a couple of centimetres away from Hao's. "Who said I wasn't evil".

* * *

**Orange: Yeah i'm not so sure about this story, was just a random idea I thought of**

**Yoh: Yeah i'm not so sure either, Why am I evil! I don't wanna destroy the world T_T**

**Orange: Yeah I don't really like this fanfiction that much but i'll wait for some reviews and see what other people think**

**Yoh: So please review**


	2. The Plan Is Revealed

**Orange: I'm back**

**Hao: You better not have made me into a weakling or I will kill you *Murderous glare***

**Orange: Let's just read the story**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hao stared into Yoh's eyes. Gone were the happy, joyful sparks, instead a flame of hatred burned. "But what about your friends, your family?" Hao asked. "They shall be wiped away with the rest of this world" Yoh replied instantly.

Hao grabbed Yoh's shoulder. "There's got to be something wrong with you, you've never acted like this before. What happened to the kind, caring Yoh that I see every day" Hao shouted as he shook Yoh, trying to make the boy come back to his senses. Yoh just smirked. "That was all an act". Hao froze. "What do you mean it was all an act, I don't believe you". "Believe what you want Hao, but it is the truth. I've been acting every day of my life, pretending to be weaker than most other shamans, pretending to love my 'family'. Pretending to be friends with all of those losers. But now I have no need to pretend anymore because soon it will all be over" Yoh chuckled.

Hao just sat there and stared at his little brother. "What exactly do you mean by destroying the world as we know it?" Hao asked after three minutes of silence. "Well I'm going to raise #!*% on earth, all humans, shamans, animals, nature etc. will be destroyed and instead all the demons of #!*% will take sanctuary here" Yoh explained. "But why" Hao asked again. Yoh smirked at Hao. "I already told you, because I want to".

In an instant Hao had raised his hand and slapped Yoh. "Stop it" Hao snarled. Yoh raised his hand and placed it on his sore, red cheek. "You'll pay for that" Yoh hissed sending a shiver down Hao's spine. Suddenly Yoh clenched his fist and hit Hao in the face.

They were just about to attack each other again when suddenly two girls appeared. The first girl had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. The second girl had short light green hair and emerald eyes. "Hey Yoh" the longer haired girl greeted. "Hi Suzu" Yoh happily replied while waving at her. Yoh then turned to the green haired girl. "Hey Takara". Hao was silent as he watched Yoh converse with the two girls. "I have good news Yoh, everything is going exactly as planned, it will activate at about half past ten tomorrow morning" the girl called Suzu announced. Then Takara spoke. "If you want to save anything to take with you I suggest that you sort it out in the next couple of hours". After that the two girls disappeared just as quickly as they came.

'Who are they?' Hao thought. "They're my real family" Yoh replied answering Hao's thoughts. "They're demons from #!*% and one of them is the daughter of the devil himself, they are my sisters". Hao clenched his fist. "Why do you think that those demons are your family" Hao seethed angrily. Yoh looked around at Hao with a slightly sad look in his eyes. "When I was younger I was treated as nothing but a tool by my 'family', treated as an outcast and a demon child by everyone else I knew. I was treated as a freak. When I was five years old I gained reishi and that just made everything worse, I could hear what everyone really thought of me. I just wanted the pain to stop so I had decided to end my life but then they came for me. Suzu and Takara. They helped me get through my depression and they treated me like their own family, it didn't matter to me that they were demons. After that we just became sort of like a family".

Hao's heart clenched as Yoh told his story. In his first life after his mother was killed he was also treated as an outcast and a demon child. He too had befriended a demon. Ohachiyo. 'But that still doesn't explain why he would decide to destroy the world, maybe those demons Suzu and Takara have something to do with it since they are from #!*% '.

"You could say that" Yoh sighed yet again answering Hao's thoughts. "What do you mean?" Hao asked. "Suzu and Takura were the ones who told me about the plan and since they were the only people I cared about I decided to help them" Yoh explained. "So what about the rest of us, all the people who you've met. Some of them were kind to you, they're like you because their all shamans. Do they deserve to die" Hao snapped. Yoh just smirked and nodded his head.

It took all of Hao's willpower to not burn Yoh where he sat. "You want to know how I will end this world" Yoh chuckled. "How?" Hao scowled. "We have a weapon built up there in space; we've used it to destroy many planets. It can also be used to rid a planet of any life. It's being fired at earth tomorrow at half past ten and there is nothing you or any other shamans can do about it".

Hao huffed at the last comment. He really didn't know anything about Yoh. Maybe he could convince him to stop if he knew a bit more about him. "So Yoh, what are your hobbies?" Hao asked. "Killing, blowing up planets, concurring planets stuff like that" Yoh replied in a bored voice.

"Favourite food?"

"Don't have one".

"I thought it was oranges"

"I told you I was acting"

Hao knew he wasn't going to get any other answer so he moved on to his next question.

"What is your favourite colour?"

"I don't really have one but I suppose orange is okay". Hao sighed in relief. 'Well at least his favourite colour is more or less the same'. "Okay what's your favourite animal?" "Is there a point to all these questions Hao?" Yoh snapped obviously irritated. Okay maybe that was a bad idea.

"What about your headphones and bear claw necklace, are you taking them with you?" Hao asked curiously after waiting for Yoh to calm down. "Yeah I'm taking them as souvenirs, I take souvenirs from every world we destroy or conquer. I suppose it's a bit of a habit" Yoh replied. "How come you're answering all of my questions?" Hao asked. Yoh chuckled. "Because you're not going to exist after tomorrow so you won't be able to tell anyone of our conversation anyway".

This really caused Hao to lose his temper. "Spirit of Fire" Hao snarled and his spirit appeared behind him. "My my, what a temper" Yoh teased. Hao pointed his hand towards Yoh and the spirit of fire attacked. It swung down at Yoh creating a huge cloud of smoke and rubble.

When the smoke cleared Yoh was nowhere in sight, the only thing left was a large crater where the teen had been sitting. "That's not a very nice thing to do?" Yoh's voice called out from behind Hao. He whirled around to see Yoh standing on the spirit of fires back. He jumped down in front of Hao and hit him with a sword that came out of nowhere.

Hao was forced backwards but managed to stay on his feet. 'What, how did Yoh get that powerful, and what is that sword. I've never seen anything like that before'.

The sword appeared to be made out of energy. It gave off a black aura and constantly shimmered. Yoh smirked as he read Hao's thoughts. "This is my sword of shadows. It changes shape and form at my will and your right; it is made out of energy. I've always been this powerful Hao, I just never used my power since I was acting Mr Goody two shoes".

Hao summoned a fireball in his hand and threw it at Yoh who simply blocked it by merging his sword into a shield shape. Hao tried reading Yoh's mind in order to find a weakness but encountered a mind block instead. "That won't work Hao, I've spent many years working on my mind block. Now I'm tired so let's end this ridiculous fight and get some rest. After all tomorrow is the big day". After that Yoh turned around and walked off leaving Hao alone with his spirit. Hao sighed before heading off back to his camp. 'Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all have been some terrible nightmare'.

* * *

**Hao: Grr you made me weaker than Yoh *Fireball appears in hand**

**Orange: Eek don't kill me, your not weaker than Yoh, you just haven't had a chance to work out his power yet *Continues making up excuses***

**Hao: Die human! *Throws fireballs***

**Orange: Waah *Dodges fireballs***

**Evil Yoh: Well what do we have here? *Smirk***

**Hao: Hey where's Yoh**

**Yoh: Hi guys**

**Orange: O_O why are there two Yoh's**

**Yoh: It's complicated**

**Orange: ¬_¬**

**Evil Yoh & Yoh: Please review**

**Hao: That is so creepy, they said it at exactly the same time**


	3. The Day It All Began

**Orange: Here's the next chapter**

**Hao: What took you so long! *Annoyed face***

**Orange: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Hao: That excuse isn't good enough**

**Orange: Yeah please read & review. DISCLAIMER: Shaman King doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun hit the shaman's closed eyes like a brick wall. He groaned and reluctantly got up. "Are you ok Hao sama?" a little girl in an orange poncho asked from behind the sleepy shaman. "I'm fine Opacho, I've just got a few things on my mind" Hao smiled, "by the way, what time is it?" "Opacho believes that it is half past nine" Opacho replied. 'Hm that's an hour before the time Yoh said, but that was a nightmare so it's not real. I'll go and see Yoh today and everything will be normal' Hao thought. "Opacho I'm going to pay my dear other half a visit, stay here with the others" Hao commanded. "Yes Hao sama" Opacho saluted before skipping out of the room.

The birds were chirping and singing loudly. It was a perfect day in Hao's opinion. He made his way through the village looking for his destination. Once Yoh's lodgings were in sight Hao stopped and waited for his brother to make an appearance.

A few minutes later the front door opened and out stepped the lazy shaman. Yoh yawned before placing his headphones over his ears and training weights on his wrists and ankles. He then ran off in the opposite direction to Hao in order to start his morning training. Hao waited a couple of seconds before following.

Hao had been following Yoh for twenty minutes now. So far Yoh had done nothing out of the ordinary, he did his training, took a short nap, and ran into the forest to practice his shaman techniques. Yoh had just finished his training when he suddenly spoke up.

"How long are you going to follow me for Hao?" Hao jumped down in front of his identical twin. "So you knew I was following you, your shaman techniques really have improved" Hao smirked. Yoh just stared back at Hao with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "What do you want Hao?" Yoh demanded while folding his arms across his chest. "I want to talk to you Yoh" Hao replied getting straight to the point.

Hao sat down on the forest floor and leaned against a tree. He motioned for Yoh to come and sit down next to him but Yoh didn't move from where he was stood. "If it's about joining you the answer is still no" Yoh huffed. Hao chuckled at this. "I didn't want to talk to you about that, I wanted to talk to you about last night".

The wind whistled as the twins were locked in a silent staring contest. "What of last night" Yoh eventually asked. Hao was silent as he tried to think of a way to phrase his question. "If you're wondering about if it was real it was. Everything I told you was the truth" Yoh sighed interrupting Hao's thoughts. 'I was hoping that it had all been a dream' Hao thought. "You can't always get everything you want" Yoh replied as he answered Hao's thought, "If you have anything you want to do you have until half past ten".

After that Yoh just turned around and walked away leaving Hao sat alone by the tree. Hao sat there deep in thought for a minute before he got up and followed Yoh through the trees.

After a couple of minutes Hao managed to catch up to Yoh. He fell in step next to Yoh who just ignored him. They continued walking until they made it back to the village. "What do you want now Hao" Yoh asked in a bored voice. Hao smirked before replying "You said if there was anything I wanted I had to get it before half past ten so now I want to take your soul".

Yoh stopped walking and glared at Hao. "Leave me alone you freak" Yoh shouted before raising his hand to slap Hao. However Hao caught his hand and smirked. "Your soul is mine, your power is mine, you are mine Yoh".

This was how the battle started between Hao and Yoh at the edge of the village. "I'm not yours" Yoh shouted as he held his oversoul with Amidamaru. "Don't deny it Yoh" Hao shouted back while commanding the spirit of fire to attack. After half an hour the fight finally ended with one last attack from both twins.

"Oww" Yoh moaned as he held his throbbing arm. Hao calmly walked over to his kneeling brother. "So Yoh what happened to all that power you had last night?" Hao sneered. Only Hao saw the brief smirk on Yoh's face. "I don't go around showing my true power in public" Yoh simply replied. Hao knelt down so that he was at eye level with his brother. "You know Yoh; I'm really going to miss all these fights between us. They are amusing and nothing gives me more pleasure than beating you".

Yoh was silent for a second before replying "Same, I enjoy our fights too. It'll be so boring without having anyone to put up a decent fight. Maybe I'll take you with me as a slave so that we don't miss our fun little battles" Yoh thought aloud. A vein popped in Hao's head. "I AN NO-ONES SLAVE" he shouted in Yoh's face. Yoh just chuckled at his reaction. "I would really miss annoying you too". Hao glared at that comment.

Hao was just about to speak again when he was interrupted by Yoh. "What time is it Hao?" Yoh taunted. Hao looked around until he saw a clock in a nearby shop. It was half past ten. 'No' Hao thought before turning back to look at Yoh. However the ground where Yoh had been was empty. ' #!*% it' Hao thought.

Suddenly a bright light erupted across the sky. Hao looked up and he could faintly see something steadily getting closer, something deadly. 'I bet that's the weapon Yoh was talking about' Hao thought bitterly. All around him he could hear people panicking and screaming.

As the doom approached Hao saw a cloth covered in a sedative close in on his mouth successfully knocking him out. The last thing Hao remembered was a voice saying "I still wanna play" before everything faded into nothing.

* * *

**Orange: Yay I had writers block but I managed to write a whole chapter**

**Hao: Good for you, apparently I'm unconscious and the world is ending *Pout***

**Orange: Aww Hao don't be like that, it's only a story**

**Hao: Please review *Pout***


	4. An Ally?

**Orange: Hello readers, sorry for the late update. It was my first week back at school and I've been busy with all of my work as I am working towards my GCSE's. Anyway here's the next chapter to Yoh's true self**

**Hao: Well at least you have finally done a chapter**

**Orange: Please R&R**

**Hao: DISCLAIMER- We don't own Shaman King**

* * *

Chapter 4

The first thing Hao realised when he came to was that his head really hurt. 'Ahh feels like someone wacked me on the head with a brick, wait a minute. What the heck happened? The last thing I remember is that I was fighting Yoh and beat him'.

Hao blinked open his eyes to find himself chained to a stone tablet. "What the, where am I" Hao mumbled. He looked around at the bare black walls and metal door before looking at his chains. They were made of a strong, thick metal and were wrapped around his arms and legs. The strangest thing was that there seemed to be no lock on the chains.

Before Hao could study the chains further the door banged open making Hao snap his head towards the visitor. It was Yoh. "What is the meaning of this Yoh, let me go now" Hao snarled making sure to add all of his anger and hatred into his voice. Yoh didn't even cower in fear. "Well Hao I don't think you're in a position to be making threats" Yoh sneered, "Actually the only reason why you are even alive is because I kept you as a slave to amuse me so that means that you will do everything that I say".

Hao growled at the last part. Yoh simply chuckled. "What's wrong Hao, you should be grateful that I spared your worthless life. Everyone else died along with the pathetic earth. Think about it, you got a second chance. A chance to live".

"Go to #!*% " Hao growled. Yoh narrowed his eyes and his aura turned murderous. "Don't talk back to me" Yoh growled, slapping Hao hard across the face. Hao bit on his lip to stop himself crying out in pain. He could feel his cheek swelling up and imagined the purple bruise that would soon be making an appearance on his cheek.

Yoh huffed, evidently in a bad mood, before he turned around and walked out slamming the door behind him. The slam echoed off the walls giving Hao a minor headache. Hao shifted his sore arms slightly and attempted to find a way to break out of the chains.

"Spirit of Fire" Hao called quietly. No answer. 'That's strange, the Spirit of Fire would never disobey me and always comes when called'. Hao's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again. Hao was just about to shout a threat when he realised that it wasn't Yoh who had entered the room.

It was a teenage girl. She had light blue eyes and shoulder length light brown hair. She had pale skin and slightly rosy cheeks. She was dressed in a ragged black dress that looked like it had seen better days. The sleeves were hanging off in places and the bottom of the dress was torn and ripped. She had a little dirt on her face and her hair was slightly tangled.

"You know you really shouldn't make him angry, that's when he gets worse" the girl announced before approaching Hao. She held a small tray of food in her hand. "I brought you some food" she said. Hao stared at her before asking "Who are you?"

The girl frowned for a second before replying "My name is Victoria but you can call me Vicky". She held up a spoon of the soup she was holding but Hao just turned his head away. "Please eat, you probably won't be getting any more food for a while and you need your strength if you ever hope to escape" Vicky mumbled. Hao looked back at her. "Why are you helping me, how did you even get here in the first place?"

Vicky sighed. "Once I lived on a planet named Alrenia. I had a little brother called Will and an older sister called Sarah. I lived a happy life until those two demons came along. It was just a normal day when that boy Yoh appeared. He pretended to be lost so I offered him shelter in our home. That day was the last time I ever saw my family. That very night the demons attacked. They slaughtered millions of people and enslaved the rest. I was captured by Yoh and made a slave on this ship as they travel from planet to planet, destroying more lives. I overheard that Yoh wasn't really a demon and was actually a boy from your planet earth. Apparently they found Yoh when he was five years old and took him in, teaching him their way of destruction. Yoh has helped to bring down many planets in the past including mine. When I heard that they had captured his brother and made him a slave I knew that I had to help you. As Yoh's brother you may be the only one who has the power to save him".

Hao gaped at her. "So you're just like me: you lost all the people you cared about, was tricked by Yoh and was made a slave. What do you mean by save him?"

Vicky frowned sadly. "In my heart I don't believe that he is a bad person. He had a hard childhood and the demons used his weakness to make him turn against everyone and into their weapon. Under all that anger and hatred I believe that Yoh still is that sad, lonely child. I think that what he has done is wrong and that it has to stop but I don't think that he is the one who should be blamed. I believe that you could help him because you are his brother, you understand him better than anyone else. Even the demons who corrupted him".

"Ohh" Hao replied, at a loss for words after Vicky's little speech. 'So Yoh is just being used and I'm the only one who can save him. No one should be used like that, it's wrong. And Yoh's my brother; I can't just leave him all alone. He really is just like me, we both had bad childhoods and I admit that I might of let my anger and hatred get the better of me in the past. I… I want to help save Yoh. He's my little brother and I won't let him get hurt anymore'.

Vicky just stood there while waiting for Hao to make his decision. "Fine, I want to help save Yoh, now what did you have in mind when you said you wanted to help me escape" Hao sighed.

Vicky sweat dropped slightly. "I'm still working on that but for now I think you should save your strength and eat this soup before it goes cold. And one more thing, as Yoh's slave you will have to follow him around and do everything that he says. I think that would be a perfect opportunity to gain information on him and the others and also on what their planning to do next. There are many people that want to bring these demons down so the information could help them if you ever meet them. Also I think you should try and find out everything you can about prisoner 1001. No one is aloud near his cell, not even the maids. Only Yoh and a few of the other demons have ever seen him which is suspicious".

Hao nodded in agreement and opened his mouth for the soup. Vicky fed him the warm soup then turned to leave. "Thank you Vicky" Hao mumbled as she reached for the door handle. She turned to peek over her shoulder at him. They stared at each other for a second before Vicky smiled. "You're welcome" she replied before leaving.

* * *

**Hao: Well at least someone's nice to me in this story**

**Vicky: Hey I'm in this story too? I thought I was only in The End Is Coming**

**Orange: Oh well you're in this story too**

**Vicky: Yay thanks Orange**

**Hao: Okay? ¬_¬**

**Vicky: Don't worry Hao, now you have an ally. You don't have to worry about sorting this out yourself**

**Hao: ^_^**

**Orange: P****lease review**


	5. A New Friend and One Scary Demon

**Orange: Hey another chapter, sorry for the delay. I've had quite a bit of work to do from school lately plus I've been working on a Yugioh fanfic that I hope to upload soon.**

**Hao: But I thought you were just going to write shaman King fanfics *GLARE***

**Orange: Hey I am, i'm just writing some other stuff aswell**

**Hao: Hm Human's and their petty excuses**

**Orange: *sweat drop* DISCLAIMER - I don't own Shaman King**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Hao's POV_

That girl, Vicky. She is very kind. Yoh wronged her in the past and basically ruined her life yet she still wants to save him instead of destroying him. Maybe not all humans are as bad as I first thought. I mean she is human yet she is kind and caring, not to mention forgiving. She also has a strong confident aura, like no matter what happens she will get through it.

I wonder how she could have gotten through all of this by herself. She lost her family, her home and her freedom yet she still hasn't lost hope. It's like she has a fire burning deep inside her that refuses to go out.

She seems to be quite intelligent. She is forced into slavery yet she is still helping me to escape, giving me tips and advice. Speaking of advice I wonder who that prisoner 1001 is that she told me to listen out for. From the looks of it, it seems like prisoner 1001 has been here a long time. Longer than Vicky has been on this ship. I wonder how long she has been trapped here. Is her family still alive somewhere out there? And is it true that now earth is resident to demons and every other aspect of life destroyed? I hope I get to see Vicky again, I have many questions that I want to ask her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened yet again. I looked up to see the green haired demon that appeared before me and Yoh before. I think her name was Takara. Her emerald eyes pierced me like daggers. They were full of anger and hatred and gave her a slightly crazy look. "Well well, look at the 'mighty Hao Asakura' now. Gone from the most powerful shaman to your brother's new toy and slave. You look so pathetic and weak hanging up there. And you're meant to scare people just by looking at them? What a joke".

I could feel the anger welling up inside of me as she insulted me and my pride numerous times. "Do you want something or did you come down here just to insult me" I hissed making sure to hide the anger in my voice. She just gave me a creepy smirk that really freaked me out. I mean when I smirk it looks normal but when someone like her does it it's just wrong. It doesn't look right.

"But that's just your opinion Hao, personally I think my smirk is very charming". I froze when she spoke. Is it just me or can all demons read minds. So far every demon I have met can read minds and so can Yoh. Wait is she reading my mind right now. I bet she is, she's smirking even more now. Crap. I need to figure out a way to protect my mind from them.

I looked cautiously at Takara as she started to cackle. Not laugh cackle. Her laughter is too crazed to be classed as laughter. It's high pitched and sounds just like those evil witches from movies when they have just succeeded in part of their plan. She looked at me with a slightly insane look in her eye before speaking. "You have very amusing thoughts Hao. But know that you will never find a way to hide your thoughts from us. Anyway I haven't got all day. I came here to assign you your new slave duties and give you your new uniform".

I looked in disgust at the outfit I was expected to wear. It looked like a prison uniform but black and made out of cotton. It was branded in the corner with the numbers 2894. The overall jumpsuit thing looked hideous, totally not my style. "There is no way in #!*% that I'm going to wear that" I said leaning away as she brought the cursed thing closer. She leant up and whispered into my ear "You don't have a choice. Put it on yourself or I will get someone to put it on for you".

I gulped down my slight wave of fear but still refused to put it on. Suddenly the air turned murderous and dark. I looked at Takara who had an evil glint in her eye. I shivered slightly as she glared at me while her mouth curled into an ugly sneer. Her eyes turned a brighter emerald and I swear I could see tiny fangs in her mouth. "Vicky get in here now and dress him" she roared behind her.

I peeked around Takara's shoulder to see Vicky enter silently. "Yes master" she replied before taking the uniform from the #!*% demon. Takara waved her arm at the chains and they instantly disappeared making me fall to the ground in a sprawled heap. "After you have dressed him tell him his chores then take him to Yoh" I heard Takara snarl at Vicky before she left slamming the door behind her.

I was starting to get a slight headache. I must have hit my head when I hit the ground. A cool hand placed itself on my head and started to rub away some of the pain. "Are you ok" a voice asked. I looked up into the worried blue eyes currently six centimetres away from mine. "I'll live" I replied. Vicky held out a hand to me to help me up. I grabbed onto it and she gently pulled me up.

Then she passed me the uniform. "Please just put it on otherwise Takara will do something really horrible to you, believe me what you experienced is nothing compared to what she's like in a bad mood. It's not worth making her angry".

I sighed in defeat and started to undress. Vicky instantly turned around with a blush on her face. "Hey give me a warning next time before you start stripping" she pouted. I chuckled at her reaction. "What don't you like what you see" I teased. "Shut up you idiot". I never knew that teasing someone could be so fun but I decided to leave it at that. After all I didn't want to lose my only ally.

After I had finished changing Vicky explained all of the rules and then gave me a long boring list of chores that I had to do. "Seriously, they expect me to do all of that" I moaned in disbelief. "And whatever Yoh tells you to do, after all you are his personal slave" Vicky stated. "Just great" I muttered while banging my head lightly against the wall. This caused Vicky to chuckle. "Hey what's so funny" I demanded. She gave me a small smile before replying "Look on the bright side; at least you're not Takara and Suzu's slave. They keep me busy 24/7". "I suppose you're right" I sighed.

Vicky turned around and opened the door. "Come on, I'm supposed to send you to Yoh". I started to follow but stopped when I suddenly remembered something. "Hey Vicky do you know how to stop those demon's from reading your mind?" I asked. She looked at me with a big grin on her face. "You bet I do, it drives Takara and Suzu crazy not being able to read my mind and I love annoying them without really doing anything wrong. You see they don't know that I'm blocking them, they just think that they can't read my mind".

I chuckled at the thought of Takara not being able to figure out the problem and getting annoyed. "Can you teach me how?" Vicky gave me another smile. "Sure I can, but later. If we take any longer Yoh will get annoyed and punish us both. He's known for not being patient".

"Ok, thank you for everything. I hope to see you soon then". She held out her hand and I took it. "I'll come by your room tonight and I'll teach you. After all we're friends right". I paused as she said friends. I've never really had friends before but Vicky seems like a nice person. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if we were friends. Maybe a friend is what I need right now.

"Yeah we're friends" I said with a smile. "Then let's go" she giggled and pulled me down the empty corridor.

* * *

**Orange: I'm starting to like writing this fanfic more and more with each chapter**

**Vicky: And I like being in the fanfics *Smile***

**Hao: Hm you made me look weak again, you better start making me look stronger from now on or else *Threatening glare***

**Vicky: Come on Hao don't be mean to Orange. It's her story. Look on the bright side, you made your first friend.**

**Hao: *Pout***

**Vicky: *sigh* Please Review**

**Orange: Uhh is Hao going to be mad at me forever?**


	6. Hao's First Day

**Orange: Well it's Hao's first day, well half day as Yoh's slave**

**Hao: Oh yipee dipee do *Sarcastically***

**Orange: O_O Calm down it's not that bad**

**Hao: Somehow I find that hard to believe**

**Orange: Suit yourself, Please R&R**

**Hao: DISCLAIMER - We don't own Shaman King**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Normal POV_

Vicky led Hao out of the dungeons and into the main corridors of the 'ship'. "Do everything Yoh tells you and remember to listen out for any interesting information. Try not to offend Yoh, he has a small temper. Oh and don't die, that's all the advice I can give you really" she whispered as they walked.

"Thanks, that's the best advice I've ever heard" Hao replied sarcastically. A smile tugged at Vicky's mouth before it disappeared again as they reached a large door. "This is the command centre of the ship. Yoh is most likely going to spend a lot of his time here which means that you will have to come here a lot. Stand to the side silently unless Yoh asks you a question or gives you a task". That was all she said before she pushed open the doors.

The command centre looked a lot like the one from the star wars destroyers. The glass windows showed the outside reaches of space, stars and planets. A hologram table stood in the centre of the room and computers and other similar devices surrounded it. Many soldiers, well demons, were dotted around at these machines, each fulfilling their job.

Yoh was stood at the front talking to the commander of the ship. The commander was a red skinned demon with spikes jotting out of his face like spikes on a hedgehog. A truly revolting being in Hao's opinion. The two turned to face them as they stepped into the room. "Well it looks like your new slave is finally here" the red demon stated while looking Hao up and down. "He really does look like you".

Yoh glared at Hao for a second obviously still annoyed from earlier. Hao wanted to glare back but he took Vicky's advice and stood silently as the two watched him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Vicky bow slightly before she turned and left closing the door behind her.

"Hmp". Yoh turned back to the red demon. "We'll talk more about it later Katashi I have other matters to deal with right now. And send a little gift to prisoner 1001 for me". The red demon – well Katashi smirked before he left replying "My pleasure" in a sinister way.

Hao looked up slightly at the mention of prisoner 1001. He watched the exchange between Yoh and Katashi before looking to the floor again disappointed. Nothing new was learnt about prisoner 1001. "Now why would you want to know about prisoner 1001 Hao?" Yoh asked after listening to Hao's thoughts.

Hao flinched slightly at the question. "I was just curious" he lied hoping to fool Yoh by clearing his mind of his true goal. It seemed to work as Yoh lost interest and returned to looking out of the window.

xXx (Time skip three hours later)

After three hours of standing doing nothing Hao was starting to get restless. Yoh had spent the entire time ignoring him and looking out of the window into the reaches of space. 'Seriously how can he look at something that all looks the same for three hours without getting bored?' Hao thought as he sneaked a peek at his brother.

As if sensing Hao's stare Yoh turned to look at him. "Fetch me a drink" he demanded before looking away. "Yes master" Hao replied cringing inside as he said master. He turned around and walked as fast as he could out of the room. Standing near Yoh for so long was starting to make him feel uneasy.

Hao literally raced down the corridors as he searched for the kitchen. "Where do they keep their god #!*% kitchen" Hao grumbled as he failed yet again to find the said room after ten minutes. "It's the second door to your left" a voice called out from behind him. Hao peeked over his shoulder at the person who spoke.

Vicky had just come out from one of the other corridors holding a pile of dirty clothes, well rags as they were ripped to shreds and covered in blood. "Thanks" Hao mumbled. "By the way what happened to those clothes you are holding?" he asked curiously. Vicky looked back at Hao sadly. "Takara gave them to me to dispose of. Apparently these are prisoner 1001's. It terrifies me to think of what they're doing to him to cause damage like this to his clothes".

"It can't be good. I knew that Katashi guy was bad news. Yoh asked him to give a gift to prisoner 1001 as he left and I'm guessing that his gift is some form of torture".

Vicky turned and continued down the corridor opposite to Hao. "I'd hurry if I were you. You shouldn't keep Yoh waiting when he is thirsty". Hao swore as he had forgotten all about his task. He ran to the kitchen.

He found two more slaves inside preparing a meal. "Yoh wants a drink" Hao said quickly. The slaves nodded and busied themselves at the cupboard. A few seconds later a goblet of wine was pressed into his hands. Hao thanked the slaves and quickly returned to the command centre.

Hao cautiously approached Yoh and held out the wine. Yoh took it, his hand brushing slightly against Hao's, and took a sip. "What took you so long to get it" Yoh suddenly asked annoyed. "I got lost" Hao simply replied. Yoh's eyes narrowed obviously not buying the excuse however he didn't do anything else. "Go to your room, you're dismissed for the day". Hao bowed, cursing in his head as he did then left.

As soon as he turned round the corner of the corridor he walked into Vicky who appeared to have been waiting for him. "Follow me I'll show you to your room. Then I'll help you with your little mind reading problem". Hao nodded and followed Vicky down the numerous corridors.

Hao's room was very small. It held a small simple bed made out of rough fabrics that were uncomfortable to touch. A small closet was squeezed into a corner and a basin of water was placed on top of the closet for washing.

Hao fell onto the bed and curled up in the blankets. Vicky leant against the closet and looked at Hao. "Now listen carefully. To block your mind from mind readers you have to set up mental shields in your mind. You have your shaman energy inside you. Focus some of it around your mind and imagine creating barriers. They are all different depending on the person. For instance yours will be different to my mind barriers as you have shaman energy and I don't" she explained. Hao nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on building his barriers.

On his fifth attempt he felt a comforting sense of security in his mind. "Looks like you've done it. I've gotta go now. See you around Hao" Vicky smiled before leaving.

Hao smiled slightly, proud of his achievement before he blew out the candles and snuggled into his bed and journeyed off to dreamland.

* * *

**Hao: Yay my mind is safe from those annoying demons**

**Takara: Hey I'm not annoying**

**Hao: Yes you are**

**Takara: *Fangs grow and her eyes flash murderously* Say that again, I dare you**

**Evil Yoh: Now what's going on here**

**Takara: Hao said I was annoying**

**Evil Yoh: *Glares at Hao***

**Orange: Ok guys break it up, save it for the story**

**Vicky: Please Review ^_^**

**Orange: *Mutters* Finally someone normal**


	7. Prisoner 1001 Is

**Orange: Here's the next chapter**

**Evil Yoh: and a lot happens so make sure you pay attention**

**Orange: Hey don't scare off my readers *hits him on the head with her pen***

**Evil Yoh: *Mutters under his breath***

**Orange: DISCLAIMER - Please Review**

* * *

Chapter 7

Yoh scowled as he tried to read Hao's mind again but was blocked. "So you've found out how to shield your mind" Yoh sneered. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about Master" Hao said trying to keep a straight face. Inside he was laughing his head off at Yoh's annoyance.

Yoh sighed and turned to leave. When Hao made no action to follow Yoh slapped him. "Come" he commanded. Hao picked himself up and silently followed.

Hao was surprised when they approached the cells. Two demons were standing guard. "Going to visit prisoner 1001 my lord" one of the demons asked. "Yes, take care of my slave while I'm gone". Hao was dragged to the side by one of them as the other handed Yoh a key. Yoh took it and walked off down the corridor.

Minutes later a blood curdling scream of pain could be heard. The sound made Hao shiver. 'What is Yoh doing to that prisoner and who is he?' Hao was left outside with the two demons for an hour. They kept glaring at Hao daring him to step out of line.

Hao turned as footsteps could be heard approaching. "Did you find out anything my lord" one of the demons asked. "No he continues to remain silent no matter what method I use but he will break eventually and tell us everything he knows about the resistance".

'Resistance? Looks like there are people out there who want to stop these no good demons. By the looks of it, this resistance is causing them a lot of trouble. Does that mean that prisoner 1001 is a member of the resistance? I'll ask Vicky about it as soon as I get a chance'.

"Hao, Hao, HAO". Hao snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone shouting his name. Yoh was crouching in front of him with an annoyed look on his face. "Respond when I call your name" he demanded. "Yes sir" Hao replied.

xXx

Hao spent the rest of the day doing chores.

Hao collapsed onto his bed exhausted. "Knock knock anyone home" a cheerful voice sang. Hao opened the door to come face to face with Vicky. "Vicky come in" Hao smiled happily. Vicky walked in and leant against the closet. Hao closed the door and fell onto the bed again.

"So did you find out anything, I only found a possible way to escape" Vicky announced with joy. "Hao instantly sat up. "Really?" Vicky nodded. "I found out the code for one of the smaller ships hanger bay. I think it should be easy enough to work out how to fly it".

"That's great. I found out some info on prisoner 1001. Yoh said that he's trying to get some information about the resistance out of him but he won't say anything. He also said he's close to the breaking point though. What is the resistance?"

Vicky sighed. "The resistance is a group of survivors who started to fight back against the demons. Over time they have gained allies with other worlds who also want to stop the demons. They have been at war with each other for five years. You know my planet was part of the resistance before it was attacked. Anyway you say that they were trying to get information out of prisoner 1001. Maybe that means he is part of the resistance. We need to find a way to free him before we make our escape".

Hao nodded. "I'll look into it. I'll come and find you when we can make our escape". Vicky smiled slightly. "Goodnight Hao and good luck".

xXx

However the next day, Yoh appeared to have already made plans for Hao.

"Come Hao I have something to show you" Yoh said before pushing open a large set of doors. Inside there was a massive cage. And inside the massive cage was the Spirit of Fire. Numerous cables were inserted into the spirit which appeared to be crying out in pain.

"What are you doing to the Spirit of Fire" Hao demanded. Yoh smirked at him before replying. "We're testing out our new mind control. The Spirit of Fire would be a very useful weapon for destruction". Hao looked in shock as the Spirit of Fire suddenly stopped crying and the cables were removed.

"Spirit of Fire fry those disobedient prisoners over there" Yoh commanded while pointing to the prisoners who were tied up at the edge of the cage. The SOF (Spirit of Fire) raised its arm and shot out a wave of fire reducing the screaming people to ash.

Hao fell to the ground. "No, this cannot be. My SOF". Yoh chuckled. "My SOF now". Before anyone could say anything more a loud alarm rang throughout the entire ship.

_Alert, Alert. Prisoner 1001 has escaped. Alert, Alert, Prisoner 1001 has escaped. He is believed to be near the laboratories. If seen restrain him, kill anyone who helps him_

" #!*% it" Yoh snarled. He instantly started running towards the door. However the door was blown off its hinges before he got there and an unconscious demon went flying through the air.

Out of all the things that shocked Hao, nothing shocked him more than the sight of prisoner 1001. Prisoner 1001 was Yoh. Looking to the left Hao saw the Yoh he had been serving for the past couple of days. He kept looking between the two. "How come there are two Yoh's?" he finally asked.

Prisoner 1001, well other Yoh, looked at Hao and gasped. "Hao". Prisoner Yoh ran forwards and grabbed Hao's arm and pulled him along as he ran. "Not so fast, you're not going anywhere" The evil Yoh spat summoning the sword of shadows. "Too bad" the other Yoh shouted and shot a wave of light at the evil Yoh giving them a chance to escape.

Prisoner Yoh pulled Hao out and down the corridor. "We need to get out of here, any ideas".

"No, and would you please tell me what the #!*% is going on. Why are there two Yoh's?"

"It's a long story now do you know how to escape"

"Yeah but we need to find Vicky"

"Already here" a voice called out from in front of them. Vicky stepped out of a door. "Come on follow me. We need to get to the hanger".

The three of them ran occasionally running into guards who prisoner Yoh blasted away with his 'magic'. They only slowed once they reached the hanger bay. "Here we are" Vicky sighed in relief as she entered the code on the door which slid open.

They rushed towards the ship and ran inside just as the evil Yoh came running in. "Close the hanger exits" he shouted at some demons who ran towards the control panel.

xXx

On the ship Vicky was studying the controls. "I don't know how to fly this". Suddenly prisoner Yoh ran into the cockpit and pushed Vicky aside. "Leave it to me, everyone strap in it's gonna be a rough ride.

Hao and Vicky scrambled into the spare seats as Yoh started up the ship. He lifted the ship into the air and started to move towards the exit. "The hanger doors are shutting" Vicky screamed. "We'll make it, trust me" Yoh yelled as he flew the ship at full speed towards the closing exit.

They only just made it through and the edge of the door scratched along the outside of the ship. "That was close" Hao sighed. "It's not over yet, I'm setting our warp co-ordinates… Okay let's go" Yoh replied.

Hao and Vicky held on tightly to their seats as the ship suddenly sped forwards and they warped.

* * *

**Hao: What the hell why do I have two brothers!**

**Orange: Patience Hao, all will be explained in the next chapter**

**Hao: It better be**

**Orange: Please Review ^_^**


End file.
